EA Rules and Guidelines
Last Update by : Nur Amalina GENERAL RULES 1. No Powergaming/Godmoding/Overpower. Powergaming/godmoding is having the ability or performing uber-powerful attacks/abilities (that your OC isn't capable of doing), or speaking for or controlling another people's OC or NPC (without permission). You are also strictly NOT allowed to equip your OCs with uberly strong skills without severe drawbacks. Remember, there's no One True Hero in RP groups. Be moderate but be creative. 2.No Advertising and Spamming If you advertise on EA, either your fandom or products, we will first warn you and delete the offending post. You are also not allowed to ask/discuss anything unrelated to RP to avoid spams. Unless what you're posting can relate to EA storylines/themes e.g battle OSTs, skills reference etc then it's fine but please DO NOT spam. As long as it has anything to do with EA (OCs and NPCs), like: 1. WIPs of EA OCs 2. short comic of your EA OCs 3. animations of your EA OCs 4. gifs of your EA OCs 5. voice acting of your EA OCs 6. if your EA OC has a battle theme what will it be like etc 7. PV of your EA OCs 8. Stories of your EA OCs 9. POV of your EA OCs 10. Artworks of your EA OCs and anything similar are allowed. HOWEVER: Alternate Universe (AU) posts are NOT allowed since it changed the whole universe of the original EA. 3. Be Nice.Use Polite Language When interacting as OC owner Don't try to be a control freak, don't be a whiny demanding brat, don't brag and don’t be obsessed with RP etc. Don’t force your ideals/ideas on others and and force people to do what you suggest. Please avoid sensitive issues regarding race, religion, country etc. And DO NOT insult, harass, or otherwise abuse the admins or members via the comments, PMs, IMs, Twitter, Tumblr or e-mails. Just don't. Just go with the flow, and all will be well. 4. Ask Permission if You Wish to Use Other People’s OC. Practise the manner of asking the OC owner’s permission first before you proceed to draw or write about his/her OCs. This is to avoid misunderstandings and hatred among members because he/she might not like what you portray of his/her OC. Better safe than sorry right? 5. No 18SX/NSFW/suggestive artworks. These kinds of posts mentioned above are considered not appropriate for the group if it generally offended a lot of people. Therefore, we will take it down ourselves if it was deemed inappropriate. If you really wish to draw something you knew will cause conflict to a lot of people then please keep it to yourself or your personal page such as DeviantArt, tumblr, Facebook page and NOT in the group. 6. Differentiate what is RP and Reality RP and real life are two different things. Just because the OC interactions are harsh, arrogant or rude, doesn't mean YOU as the owner must act the same. So don't get mixed up and started arguing or sulking or whatsoever whenever your OCs are treated badly, rejected, made fun etc by a bad-mannered OC (I repeat, OCs) as the owner has stated beforehand in their OC applications. The owners are being in character to roleplay as rude characters. Same goes to OCs weird hobbies, weird fashion tastes etc. In short, do not attack the roleplayers for being in character of their OCs. However, please refer Rule 3 regarding manners as OC owners. OCs are NOT equal to OC owners. OC owners should also not be obsessed with their OCs in while in EA group (this rule is not applicable while you're in your own FB profile). Please don't make your OCs a Mary Sue or Gary Stu in EA as those kind of characters hinder character development. Even in EA, there's no such thing as the perfect character. EA is not a fairy tale. REGARDING STORYLINES If you wish to make a side storyline post with certain people in mind to RP with you, please tag the intended person. Other people who wish to join the side storyline must first ask permission from the host. Until you get the approval, you must not interfere with the RP. The host has the rights to delete/ignore your RP comments. During Side Storylines RP (if you're not joining the RP), you can only comment as an Author, not OC/NPCs. Your comments as author MUST NOT interfere with the RP, only as commentaries. Unless your post is written for RP only then any people is allowed to join. If anyone found you breaking the rule, you'll be receiving a warning from the admin. If you're caught in the act for the third time, the admin will not hesitate to ban you from the group for an indefinite amount of time or permanently. In your next post, as a start, please include a header according to this format for example: Open to: Erica and Sage (or tag them), OR Open to All (to everyone) Example of interference: -----Sage's missing camera---- (only open to Miyuki and Edward) Sage: Dammit! where did I put that camera? Rael: Ohh, Sage! Here's your camera. I accidentally took it yesterday. ( ^-- this is an interference. By this time, you already ruined the story) Miyuki: ........ WEAPONS, MECHANICAL ASSISTANCE AND POTIONS An OC can only carry TWO weapons with him/her, and must be on the same type of range. (example: a sword and a dagger for close-range combat.) An OC must also obey their class assigned to them (Berserk for close to mid-range fighters, Noir for close range as well as stealth techniques, Necro for mid-range to long range). Don't be an OP-ed character by mixing all ranges in your character's skills. Since EA is set in a futuristic, modern world where technology is more common than magic, you may design and develop mechanical assistance for your OC (namely those who are Humans, and other races that can't do what Hybrids could). You can give your Human OC a jet-pack to fly, not necessarily turning him/her into a cyborg in the process. Of course, these mechanical assistance are also listed as Weapons category, so no nuclear-powered cannon or a Mobile Suit for your OC's needs no matter how rich you are. Potions can be used for situations such as: -increasing strength/speed/defense for a short period -healing injuries -granting some abilities etc BUT you can't make a potion that can simply give other people besides Hybrids to grow wings or anything similar that can give the user the natural ability of a hybrid. There's mechanical assistance for you to use, so you won't harming your OC with side effects and such. In RP, OCs pasts are considered unknown to other OCs unless specified. Your OCs don't simply know everything about other OCs unless told through RP. Doing so (knowing other OC's past w/o RP interaction) results in a condition called godmodding and you, as the owner, can be penalized. Or worse, banned. There's no such thing as Mirai Nikki concept here. Quick Tips: If you think if your comment is easily missable, put a suitable reaction picture along with your comment. o7o Sometimes, RPers choose who they wanted to RP with so it's advisable to start friendship first by chatting or participating in random or idle talks. Then RP will usually come naturally. This is also why you need to stick to the ALL the Rules stated esp. Rule 3 - Manners. If your attitude as a human is bad/unlikeable such as being rude, insensitive in matters concerning life or death, whining over small matters, obsessed, desperate etc, automatically people will avoid you and directly avoids your OC as well. =7= Next, if you don't feel that casual RPs don't suit you and you prefer serious ones that involved a storyline, fighting, injuries, action etc then YOU should be the one to start it - plot a storyline, design the characters etc instead of waiting for one and whines if there aren't any. We allow side missions as long as it sticks to the Settings and Rules of EA. RULES TO JOIN 1. MAX two (2) OC per person. Anyone who wished to join Eclipse Academy must create only maximum TWO (2) OC (Original Character). You are not allowed to use characters from anime/manga/games and RP as them in Eclipse Academy (e.g RP-ing as Narukami Yu, Kurisu Makise etc). Reference, however, is allowed. Be original and be creative! You must also draw your own OC/have your OC drawn by any means. It is okay if you're not good at drawing, at least try. :D You must also create your OC based on this guideline: Name: (your OC's name) Age: (minimum 13 y.o) Height/Weight: (as long it is suitable) Race: (please refer to the Race guide at the end of the document) Class: (please refer to the Class guide at the end of the document) House: (please leave it blank for now) Power: (make it not overpowered) Personality: (how he/she acts etc) Background: (her past, how he/she knows she had powers, why he/she comes to EA etc) 2. WHAT IS RACE? Race is your ethnicity/species. To enrol in EA, you must be EITHER a: i) Human - a normal human being who doesn't possess any supernatural skills. They depend on human reflexes and advanced technologies (e.g weapons, robotic limbs, built in weapons, genetically engineered etc) to aid them in combat. They can learn to use different types of magic but only specialises in one. ii) ESPer - a human who is born with extrasensory perception (ESP). They are also known as power users usually with only one supernatural ability. They can’t use different types of magic like humans because external magic stimuli intercepts with their natural ESPer ability. Necro class ESPers can only use summons since summoning means forging contracts with Spirits and not a form of magic. iii) Hybrid (Human with animal characteristics) - a minority in the universe. They look like normal humans except with animal traits such as cat ears, tail etc. They have heightened senses based on their animal attributes. They have lower defense against magic. To put it simply, hybrids are more to physical/melee class. iv) Vampire - a minority in the universe. Like hybrids, they too have heightened senses and physical strength. Some of them also possess super powers. However, they are weaker in the presence of direct sunlight and are very vulnerable if they are blood deprived. v) Elf -a minority in the universe. Also known as the guardians of nature and are beautiful in appearance. They usually possess nature based magic. Their notable feature is long pointed ears. They are very similar to ESPers in terms of power. Important Note: Regardless of mixed lineage stated in your OC’s background, you must still choose only ONE Race. For example, if your OC’s father is a human and your OC’s mother is an elf, you must choose your Race to be either Human OR Elf. Whatever your choice is, the same rule under Race guide applies to your OCs. You are NOT allowed to have the advantages of both races. 3. WHAT IS CLASSES: A class is what a character's skills are based on. There are three classes in EA and each OC is required to specialize in only ONE class. 1) Berserk - The offensive class. Less disciplined and low or not strategic. Usually confronts the enemy head on with powerful attacks. Their only focus is only to annihilate the enemy no matter what. Possesses strong and medium/high defense. They can attack several enemies at once and takes a lot of damage. Vanguard of the battlefield and tanking is their specialty. Common weapons: Swords, hammers, knuckles etc 2) Necro -The support class. Disciplined and strategic. Usually acts as a support or confront the enemy at a distance. Necro can heal and protects allies from danger by summoning spirits or annihilate enemies with their powerful magic and Area of Damage (AOE) attacks. Supportive and powerful at the same time but low on defense. Support, intelligence and total annihilation are their specialty. Common weapons: Staff, crystal orb etc. Close combat weapons are not recommended because Necro is a mid-ranged fighter/healer. 3) Noir - The stealth class. Well-disciplined and strategic. They don't confront the enemy head on but prefer sneak attacks and focus on weak spots. Fast and agile, they always use evasive attacks and always seek chances for a one hit kill. Stealth, speed and efficiency are a Noir's specialty. Common weapons: Daggers, snipers etc. Heavy weapons are not recommended because Noirs need to be fast.